


Comfort

by BestMarvelMate



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Candy, Car Accidents, Disney, Disney Movies, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flashbacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Marvel Universe, Memories, OF, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective!Bucky, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, hurt!reader, reader is recovering, undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestMarvelMate/pseuds/BestMarvelMate
Summary: On her way back to the Tower the reader is involved in a car crash that puts them in the hospital. The crash brings up some unhappy memories from the reader’s past, but luckily Bucky is there to comfort you and bring you your favorite flowers and candy. (If you don't like candy/flowers just pretend you do for the sake of the story).Tumblr: bestmarvelmate





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader
> 
> Genre: Comfort/Fluff
> 
> Warning(s): Car Crash
> 
> A/N: So, this is my first one-shot ever. Sorry if it's shitty. I'll work on that. I was up till two in the morning last night finishing it (oops). I kinda lost track of time.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/F/C) = Your Favorite Candy
> 
> (Y/S/C) = Your Skin Color

“Miss (Y/N),” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said over the speakers in your car.

Tony had hooked her up because you liked to have Siri read your texts out to you whenever you were driving so you didn't have to take your hands off the wheel. When Tony learned about that he offered (insisted) to put F.R.I.D.A.Y into your phone so she could read them for you instead. For some unknown reason to you, Tony had a grudge against anything Apple related. When you asked him about it he merely shrugged it off and said it was a long story.

“Yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y?” You addressed the A.I.

“You have a text from ShareBear. Would you like me to read it for you?”

You grinned at you contact name for Sharon. “Yes please.”

“Miss Carter wrote: ‘Me along with the rest of the team excluding you and Barnes have been called away for a mission and won't be back for a few days.’ She then followed it with a winky emoticon.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed you.

You had told Sharon about your small (big) crush on Bucky and ever since then, she had been trying to get you two together.

“Please text her back: ‘You can take that winky emoji and shove it where the sun don't shine.’”

“Yes, Miss (Y/N).”

A few minutes passed before F.R.I.D.A.Y read back Sharon’s reply, which more or less called you a wuss for not growing a pair and asking Bucky out. You told F.R.I.D.A.Y to reply with: ‘I'm not having this discussion with you again. Be safe.’ Sharon said: ‘Will do.’ and you thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y for her assistance. 

You continued driving down Broadway and slowed to a stop at a red light. You were making the long drive from Manhattan to downtown New York where the Avengers’ tower was. The drive should technically only take about thirty minutes, but let's be honest, this is New York. You turned on the radio and listened to the news report of the latest Avengers success story.

“New York’s famed superhero team the Avengers stopped a bank robbery turned hostage situation late yesterday afternoon,” the radio personality began. “A group consisting of Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and Agent 13 arrived at the scene mere minutes after the robbery was called in. Bucky Barnes, formerly known as the assassin the Winter Soldier, played a key role in the rescue of all fifteen hostages. Barnes was able to negotiate the robbers into releasing the civilians held inside. One of the hostages personally thanked Barnes before she was taken to the hospital saying, ‘Without him, I would not have been able to go home to my two kids tonight.’”

You smile at what the woman said. Bucky had been working incredibly hard to get back on the good side of not only the people of America but also the world. HYDRA’s reach had been far and the Winter Soldier’s hit list long, but with your help and support from the rest of the Avengers, Bucky was slowly making his way back into the public's good eye. 

The light turned green and you eased onto the gas. You were halfway through the intersection when something slammed into you from the passenger side. Your head cracked against the window and the airbags deployed. There was a high pitched ringing in your ears and distant screaming. Arms wrapped under your arms and tugged you out of the car. The whoop of an ambulance pierced through the incessant ringing before you slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Bucky was lifting weights in the training room when he got the call. F.R.I.D.A.Y had informed him that he had received a call from the hospital telling him that (Y/N) had been t-boned on her way back to the Tower. He hopped onto his motorcycle and made it to the hospital in record time (for New York). 

Once parked Bucky quickly asked the nurse at the front desk what room you were in and took the stairs two at a time. When he made it to your room he stopped at the door. A doctor stood by your side with a clipboard in his hands.

“Doctor?” Bucky spoke up.

“Can I help you?” the older man asked. (Haha “older”).

“I'm her emergency contact,” He nodded his head to you. “What's wrong with her?”

“Car accident, but I'm sure you already knew that.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Bucky asked fearfully, creeping into the room a little more.

“She should be. Currently, we have her in a medically induced coma just for the next twenty-four hours. She has a concussion and a few cracked ribs, but she's in pretty good shape for being t-boned.”

Bucky looked past the doctor to where you laid in the sterile hospital bed.

“I'll leave you to your visit. Though she won't be too talkative.” the doctor patted Bucky on the shoulder on his way out.

A mix of emotions flooded through him at the sight of you hooked up to all of the machines. If it weren't for the monitors steady beep and the doctor telling him that you were in a medically induced coma Bucky could have sworn you were dead. 

Anger boiled up in him at the thought that some stupid, distracted driver did this to you. Someone he held so near and dear to him. Bucky’s hands clenched into fists as he fought back the feeling he had now become familiar with as the Winter Soldier trying to worm his way back to the surface. He tended to try and reappear whenever Bucky became angry. 

It pained Bucky to no end to see you hooked up to the machines. Bucky slowly approached your side and pulled one of the chairs in the room closer to your bed. He sat and just watched you, taking in the butterfly band-aid on a cut above your left eyebrow, and the slight bruising he could make out on your left arm from the impact you made with the car door. 

Bucky lost track of time as he sat by your side, just watching you, listening to the incessant beeping of the monitors, rubbing circles on the back of your (Y/S/C) hand with his flesh thumb.

“Excuse me, sir?” A woman's voice drew Bucky out of his mindless thinking. Bucky looked up to see a nurse. “I'm sorry, you have to go, visiting hours are over.”

Bucky looked at you with a pained expression and reluctantly stood from your side. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your forehead and whispered in your ear that he would see you tomorrow. 

On his way out Bucky was tempted to turn around here track down and beat the shit out of the person who had put you in here. It wouldn't be too hard of a task for an ex-assassin. However, as soon as the thought entered his mind he saw a flash of your disappointed face. If he did something to the person who had hurt you he would be no better than the man he had been trying to fight for the past seventy years, and all your and his hard work to get him on the good side of the government and the public would have been for nothing. With a calming breath, Bucky continued to leave.

The following morning Bucky got up at the crack of dawn so he could be at the hospital as soon as visiting hours began. He had a quick breakfast and informed the rest of the team about what was going on. They were all incredibly worried, but Bucky assured them that you were fine and he was going to spend the day with you at the hospital and would keep them posted if anything changed. 

On his ride over to the hospital, Bucky stopped by a little flower shop run by an old woman. He chose a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a box of your favorite candy for you to eat when you woke up. Once Bucky arrived at the hospital he stayed by your side all day as nurses and doctors came in and out to check on you. On her way out, one of the nurses informed him that you should be waking up from your coma in the next few hours. Bucky watched the clock on the wall tick away nervously.

* * *

 

_ You were driving down the lamp lit streets of New York. Your brother sat next to you in the backseat, while your dad was in the passenger seat up front with your mom, who was driving. You were taunting your brother about his complete and utter failure to beat you at the game of bowling you played tonight, especially after all the trash talk he said about how he would wipe the dirty, questionably sticky, bowling alley floors with you.  _

_ You playfully booped him on the nose and he swatted your hand away. A blinding light illuminated the car and you heard your mom mutter “What in the world?” under her breath. The light continued to get brighter and brighter and a painfully familiar feeling of dread and deja vu descended upon you.  _

_ You felt a hand gripping your shoulder painfully and shaking you. You looked to where your brother had been sitting next to you and to your surprise you instead saw Bucky. His lips were moving frantically as you saw him repeat your name over and done over but never heard the sound leave his lips. However, the sound of a car horn being repeatedly blown got closer as the white light consumed everything around you. _

You woke with a gasp, tears streaming down your face as you tremble violently. Bucky was gently wiping away your tears with his flesh hand, the metal one was gripping your right hand hard.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky soothed. “You're okay, you're okay. I'm right here.”

You let out a sob as he carefully pulled you against him in a hug, minding your fractured ribs.

“Shh, Doll,” Bucky rubbed your back gently as he whispered in your ear. “You're safe. I'll keep you safe.”

Once your tears began to slow Bucky pulled away from you, albeit reluctantly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You hesitated a moment before nodding. “I was dreaming about the accident.” You said quietly.

He knew of the one you were talking about. Bucky had learned about how to had lost your family early on in your relationship. He had been walking aimlessly around the Tower after another one of his nightly bouts with his nightmarish memories. He was on his way back to his room from the roof where he had gone to clear his head with some fresh air (or as fresh as New York could offer) when he heard your whimpering from in your room. He hesitated for a moment before slipping into your room with the silence that only an ex-assassin could possess. 

In the dim light that streamed through your curtains from the city that never sleeps, Bucky could see the shine of tears on your cheeks. He carefully approached your side and placed a hesitant hand on your head. Bucky slowly brushed your hair back, continuing the relaxing movement while whispering calming words to you. Your cries died down to soft mewls and then ceased altogether as you fell back into a deep sleep. 

Bucky stayed by your side all night, calming you when you began to have nightmares again. It felt nice to him, a comforting change, him helping you instead of the other way around like it usually was. 

In the morning you had woken up to Bucky sleeping on your floor and had nearly stepped on his head when you got out of bed. You had carefully placed a blanket on him, not wanting to wake him for he looked so at peace, which was rare for him. 

You went to the kitchen and we're eating a bowl of cereal when Bucky had stumbled in. You smiled at him, a silent thank you for last night and he returned your smile with a small, but kind, grin of his own.

“That's over now, (Y/N).” Bucky purred, bringing you out of your memory. “Are you okay?”

You nodded before asking, “So, what exactly happened?”

“You were in a car accident. I don't know all the details except you were t-boned by a distracted driver.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About two days. The doctors had you in a medically induced coma  for twenty-four hours.” Bucky said.

You tried to sit up and get into a more comfortable position, but when you did pain shot through your chest and you let out a hiss of pain. Bucky’s hand shot out to steady you.

“Careful,” He warned. “You have a few fractured ribs and a concussion.”

“Yeah,” you puffed out. “I guessed that much.”

You took in a labored breath that caught in your throat as something behind Bucky caught your attention.

“Are those (Y/F/C)?” you asked hopefully.

“Oh,” Bucky turned around and picked the candy package up. “You mean these?”

You nodded quickly.

“I got these for me. Ya know, ‘cause I've been sittin’ by your side all day, and I do think I'm famished.”

With all mischievous gleam in his eye, Bucky slowly tore the packaging open, making eye contact with you the entire time.

You glared at him. “James Buchanan Barnes don't you dare.”

“Dare to do what?” he all said innocently, before popping a piece of the candy into his mouth, chewed slowly, and deliberately swallowed. “Mmmm, delicious.”

You let out a strangled gasp and lunged at him the best you could with your injuries. Bucky pulled back just out of your limited reach. You sat back and crossed your arms over your chest, a pout formed on your face. Bucky had a shit-eating-grin on his face as he watched you sulk.

“Come on, Buck,” you whined, “ _ Please _ !”

“Alright,” Bucky agreed. “But, you have let me feed it to you seeing that you're hurt and all.”

You opened your mouth to argue but Bucky waved the candy around, so you sighed in acceptance. You were expecting Bucky to hand feed you the candy, what you weren't expecting was for him to place a piece in his mouth and lean his face towards yours. Your eyes widened in surprise at his sudden closeness and the gesture. However, you quickly recovered your wits. Two could play at that game. With a devilish smirk and an evil glint in your eye, you promptly leaned forward and took the candy out of Bucky’s mouth. His eyes widened to twice their normal size.

You hummed in delight as you happily chewed your treat. “You're right Buck, these are delicious.”

“Y-Yeah, they are.” Bucky pulled away from you flustered, avoiding your eyes.

You grinned at Bucky’s blush and leaned towards him. “Buck.”

“Hmm?” Bucky was still avoiding your eyes.

“ _ Bucky _ .” you said with more force, causing him to finally look at you again.

Bucky’s blush darkened at your proximity, but he leaned closer to you too.

“I like you, Buck.” you managed to whisper out.

“I like you too, (Y/N),” Bucky said, leaning closer.

You met him halfway and your lips brushed against each other’s for half a second before you were interrupted by the hospital room door bursting open, causing you both to jerk away from each other.

Sharon ran to your side and gripped your hand tightly. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? Where does it hurt? Have they been treating you well? If they haven't I swear to God I will make them pay. Where's that punk-ass who hit you? I'd like to teach them a lesson!” Sharon rambled on.

“Sharon!” you cut her off. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” she looked you in the eyes.

“Yes. I'm sure.”

Sharon stepped away from your side to allow the other Avengers to see you. You learned that they finished their mission double-time when they had heard about your accident from Bucky. They told you about the mission until a nurse ushered them all out of your room so she could check up on you and so you could get some rest. 

Bucky unwillingly go of your hand (that he had been holding onto the entire time the Avengers had been giving you the rundown) and left you to rest, glancing over his shoulder reluctantly. Sharon was the last to leave and she gave you a knowing look and made a vulgar hand gesture. You flipped her off before she closed the door.

The nurse spoke up, “Those are some good friends you got there.”

“I know.” you said with a satisfied grin.


End file.
